Is Evil Born Or Made?
by Bal-Breelice09121994
Summary: Ten years ago various royals and residents banded together to have the villains children removed from the isle. Now they are all starting Auradon Prep with the Auradonian children they grew up with. While trying to navigate being a teen, what will happen when someone tries to spark the evil inside them. Is evil truly born or has being raised by heroes led them on the path of good?
1. Prologue (10 Years Ago)

**Author's Note: So this was another idea sent to me by AllieSnow and I absolutely loved it. I couldn't stop thinking of ideas for it so with Gaining A Family ending in two more chapters I have decided to upload both now stories. Hope you enjoy. x**

 **10 Years Ago.**

"Your Majesties." Snow White and her group bowed/curtsied to King Adam, Queen Belle and their four year old son, Prince Ben. Snow was incredibly close to the couple in front of her and part of her felt bad for calling this emergency meeting but another part of her knew this had to be addressed now. "I apologize for this but I need to address this issue." She spoke. The royal couple nodded for her to continue. "I wish to have custody of my step sister, Evie. She is the daughter of the Evil Queen and has been born on the isle." Snow White explained.

The look of shock on King Adam's face was not missed by anyone in the room while Queen Belle simply wore an understanding look. "Why?" King Adam asked.

"What kind of life will she have being raised around villains?" Snow White answered his question with one of her own. "Surely those children will have a better life here where the people raising them will love and protect them." She qould have carried on but King Adam had caught her little slip up straight away.

"Wait children? I thought we were talking about one child?" King Adam asked, now eyeing the rest of the group suspiciously.

King Adam waited for Snow White to answer him but surprisingly it was Flora who responded. "What kind of message will it send to the others if we simple take one child? They will grow up thinking nobody wanted them or they were too evil or heaven knows what." The good fairy reasoned. King Adam nodded seemingly understanding. "I am wishing to gain custody of Maleficent's daughter, Mal." She stated.

"How do you know of her?" Queen Belle asked. She had absolutely no issue with this what so ever but they seemed to know a lot about the children on the isle.

"That would be from me, your majesty." Fairy Godmother said as she stepped forward. "Snow White approached me with the idea and asked for names and parents of the other children known to be on the isle." She explained to the couple hoping they wouldn't be too angry at her.

"And what of the rest of you?" King Adam asked. He was in too minds about this. While he truly believed in what they were trying to do the children were born to villains.

It was a man, unknown to the royal couple that stepped forward next. "I wish to gain custody of Anastasia's son, Anthony, your majesties. Based on his age and birthday I believe I am his father."

Not giving King Adam a chance to respond Cinderella and Prince Charming stepped forward. "We also wish to take in Drizella's twins, Daisy and Drew." Cinderella stated.

The meeting continued in much the same way with Mama Odie offering to take Freddie Faciller in, Aladdin and Jasmine offered to take custody of Jay, Jafar's son and Anita and Roger Radcliffe offered to take Carlos De'Vil in. Queen Belle couldn't help but smile at the group in front of her. They truly were trying to do an amazing thing for this innocent children. Her husband just had to agree.

King Adam however was having an internal argument. Part of him just wanted to say no. I mean these were villain children. Surely that made them bad right? But then what if evil isn't born it was made. A gurgling to his side made him turn and look at his wife and son. As his eyes gazed at his son it hit him. It doesn't matter whether evil is born or made, every child deserves to be loved unconditionally and there is no way those children will get that growing up on the isle.

"I agree. I will allow this and will send guards over with yourself Fairy Godmother if you agree?" He asked. He knew while his guards would be kind and gently with the children they would have no idea how to entertain them but he was also mindful that Fairy Godmother had recently given birth to a daughter and may not wish to leave her just yet.

"Of course." Fairy Godmother stated, knowing it would only be for a few hours and her husband could watch their daughter.

"Then I will make arrangements for the guards to go over in a months time to give you all time to prepare." King Adam told the group.

"Thank you, your majesties." Snow White said to them before her and the group left to make arrangements. Adam's gaze landed on his son again as his wife addressed him.

"That's a very good thing they're doing for those children isn't it." Belle asked her husband. He nodded in response to her before he spoke.

"They're right though. Every child deserves to be loved and those kids won't get any love growing up over there." He told his wife. They shared a family hug before leaving the throne room to put their son down for a nap.

 **Author's Note: Please let me know what you think guys. Any pairings you guys would like to see? As you can tell this story will include a fair few VK OC's but I am open to requests for a few Auradon OC's. If anyone has any idea's leave me a review with the folloring;**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Parent(s):**

 **Personality:**

 **Description:**

 **I am open to any pairing that don't include Ben/Mal and Jay/Jordan as those two pairings are definite. Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	2. Preparing To Leave

**Author's Note: So I know this chapter may jump POV a little bit too much for some people's liking but I wanted to include all the 'VK's' thoughts in this. Hope you like. x**

 **Evie's POV.**

I couldn't wait to start in my new school next week. I was so looking forward to it. I have always attended local schools. But in local schools it's always been difficult since I'm Princess and since my big sister, Snow White isn't married I'm next in line for the throne. People always treat me differently because of it. I had plenty of people who wanted to be my friends just because I was Princess.

The only friends I had who weren't like that were in various different parts of the Kingdom. There was Jay who lived in Agrabah, Carlos who lived in Auradon, Mal who lived in Auroria and Freddie who lived in Bayou De Orleans. They had all been adopted the same time as I had along with a few others.

As I finished packing my last suitcase for going to Auradon Prep I couldn't help but be excited. I would be spending the next four years at school with Jay and Carlos. We weren't sure if Mal would be able to attend or not. Last time we bumped into each other she was trying to convince Flora to let her go. I couldn't wait to go now. Auradon Prep even had a sewing class I was able to take. More then anything I was more looking forward to that.

Sitting on my bed after the third time of checking my suitcase I couldn't help but think back to the time I've spend here in this castle. I know I will be coming back for holidays and things but this is the first time I've left for any length of time and it's a little overwhelming. I remember pacing around this same room at five nervous about starting school. I had been worried the other kids would treat me differently because my mother was a villain. Then there was the time when I had my first crush and Snow had to talk to me and explain why I felt the way I did.

I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my mouth as I sat there and remembered how weird it had felt when Snow had told me about my mother. I had been four when I had been adopted by my big sister and I will always remember being worried I would be sent back to the isle if I was bad. Now I know Snow wouldn't do that to me but at four and only just meeting her I had a hard time believing her and fitting in. I still worry sometimes people will treat me differently because I'm from the isle but so far I hadn't had any problems with anyone.

"Evie! Are you ready yet!?" Snow called upstairs to me. Well at least I had another week until I had to leave and Snow seemed to be wanting to make the most of the time we had.

"Yeah! Be right there!" I shouted down to her. I quickly zipped up the suitcase on the bed next to me and headed out of my bedroom. Casting a quick glance around the familiar room I sighed, wondering what my room at Auradon Prep would be like. I closed the door and went to meet my sister downstairs so we could head out to lunch.

 **Jay's POV.**

I was really looking forward to my Sophomore year at Auradon Prep. For no other reason then this year I would be joined by Carlos, Evie and Freddie. I haven't heard from Mal in a while so I had no idea whether she would be able to come or not. Although there was one other reason I was looking forward to this year. Jordan, Genie's daughter. We had got together over the summer holidays and she had managed to convince her dad to let her move to Auradon Prep for her Sophomore year.

I couldn't wait to spend some time with her away from her dad and my adoptive parents Aladdin and Jasmine. Don't get me wrong I will forever be grateful to Aladdin and Jasmine, they took me from the isle and gave me a loving home, something I would have never her with my father. But whenever me and Jordan tried to be alone one of them had a habit of popping up and interrupting.

Being the second oldest of the isle I remember a fair bit about living there. It's because of that I know my father, or as I like to call him my sperm donor, didn't really love me. I was just someone he could use for what he wanted. But even with that knowledge I couldn't help but wonder what my life would be like if I had been raised by Jafar. As I became lost in thought I didn't hear anyone knock on my bedroom door.

It wasn't until I felt someone nudge my shoulder that I realized I wasn't alone. I turned my head and was my adoptive brother, Aziz. "Thinking about your sperm donor again?" He asked. It was weird how well he could read me. I just nodded to him, not really wanting to elaborate. "Well mom and dad want to see you anyway." Az told me. I nodded again and shook my head a little as I stood and headed for the door. "I'm here if you need me, Jay." He told me. I smiled as the thought. I knew no matter what Aziz would always have my back.

Almost fully through the door I quickly stopped and turned to look back into my room. "Thanks bro." I said to him. It's rare I called him my brother these days, I usually just called him Az or Aziz. I saw him smile at me before I turned and walked the rest of the way out of the room to go find my parents.

 **Mal's POV.**

I could barely contain my excitement as I placed my suitcases on the bed and opened them to pack everything I thought I would need for school. With the help of Aunt Fauna and Aunt Merryweather I had finally convinced mom to let me attend Auradon Prep. She had home schooled me with the help of me aunt's from adopting me at age four. I always knew I was adopted and my birth mother was Maleficent but I didn't care about genetics. It was Flora who raised me so it was her who I call mom.

I didn't even like to think about my birth mother. I have a few memories from life on the isle and none of them are good. I haven't told anyone this but I still have nightmares about it sometimes. But as I folded and packed my clothes I started getting excited again. This was my first time going to an actual school. Mom had insisted on home schooling me until I could control my magic properly so I didn't get into trouble for it. But as the realisation hit me that I would be attending school I couldn't help but worry. I mean would people treat me differently because of who I was?

Sure the others had assured me they had been fine when they started but lets face it, their isle parents weren't as bad as mine. I mean I grew up around the family who my birth mother cursed and I had gotten quite close to Audrey. But I could easily see Leah still thought I was up to no good. My excitement quickly fell from my face at this realisation.

My head snapped to my bedroom door as I heard someone knock on it. I couldn't be bothered to shout and tell them to come in, so I simply waved my hand and caused the door to swing open. As the door opened there stood Audrey, in her signature baby pink dress. "Hey Mal, you okay?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told her as I forced a smile onto my face. Sure we were close but I didn't want her to think I was stupid for getting nervous about going to school.

"No you're not. What's wrong?" She questioned me. "You were so excited this morning." She said and one look at her as she sat next to me told me she wouldn't drop it.

"What if they bully me because of who I am?" I asked her. I couldn't shake the feeling that something would happen or someone will cause trouble because of who I'm biologically related to. "What if they only see me as the daughter of Maleficent, who's out to cause trouble? What if they're all mean and stuff?" I questioned her. I watched as her face hardened and she became serious.

"If anyone says anything about that evil fairy who gave birth to you or anyone bullies you, you send them my way." She stated and I didn't doubt she would follow through with this. I couldn't stop the disbelieving look that crossed over my face. "You like my sister, Mal. We grew up together. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, okay?" She said. I couldn't help but nod to her.

Audrey smiled at me. "Come on then, let's get your packing done. Your mom wants to take us out for dinner tonight." She told me as we got to work gathering everything we thought I would need while I'm there. After my little chat with Audrey I began looking forward to it. Knowing I had Audrey with me and Evie, Jay, Carlos and Freddie would be there for me as well I began feeling a lot better about the situation.

 **Carlos POV.**

I was beyond nervous to be attending Auradon Prep in a weeks time. I shouldn't be going for another year since I'm only 13 but since I skipped a grade I am able to go early. But I was nervous because I always got bullied for skipping a grade and being smarter then average for my age. Other kids saw it as a threat I suppose but I dunno. My mom and dad, Roger and Anita Radcliffe were always so supportive of me. They had been saving for me to attend Auradon Prep since they adopted me.

I was only three when they took me off the isle and welcomed me into their home so unlike the others (Mal, Evie, Jay, Freddie and Anthony) I had no memories of my birth mother or the isle. But from what I've heard from others I'm glad I don't have any memories of them. It would just make things harder. Besides I have everything I could every want. I have two loving parents and a 9 year old younger sister, Rose who I love to pieces.

Packing up my stuff to leave was hard but I had to do it. But at least I wouldn't be as far away from my family as some of my friends would be. Other then Evie none of the others would be in driving distance of their families (baring Mal who would probably be home schooled again this year) but at least we would have each other to get through the next four years.

"Rose! Come back here this instant!" I heard mom shout just as my sister came barrelling through my bedroom door. I crouched down in time to catch my little sister in a hug, as I stood back up, with Rose in my arms, mom came through the door.

Smiling at our mom I looked back to Rose to see her upset face. I knew just from the look of her mom had told her I was leaving to go to school. "Don't go." She cried as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I have to, Rose." I told her. But this just made her cry harder. "Tell you what, how about every Sunday I come home and we spend the afternoon together, just me and you?" I asked her. I felt her nod against my shoulder and I didn't miss the smile my mom was currently wearing on her face. "It'll be a Carlos and Rose afternoon, like we used to do okay?"

"Okay." She said before cuddling further into me. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that she was no longer crying. I just hoped nothing got in the way of me keeping that promise. Rose would never forgive me if I let her down.

 **Anthony's POV.**

I really didn't want to go back to school this year. My dad was ill and I wouldn't be here for him. I wouldn't even be in driving distance from him to get back if he got any worse. The doctors had assured me it was simply flu but something just didn't seem right to me. "Son, I'll be fine. You need to finish your last two years of school." Me dad told me.

I hated having to leave in a weeks time but maybe he would be feeling better by then. I couldn't help but wonder how my mom was doing though. I haven't had a letter from her in a while and I missed her. I was the oldest kid taken from the isle those years ago and while my mom did try and show me some love, my aunt and grandmother were just plain evil. I would always be grateful for King Adam and Queen Belle allowing us off the isle and to have a loving home but I do wish sometimes my mom could have come as well.

But I tried not to dwell on it too much or I just ended up getting upset. At least my twin cousins and step aunt Cinderella were here as well. So it's not like I only had my dad to rely on family wise. Plus most of the others who were taken off the isle would be joining Auradon Prep this year so it should be interesting to say the least.

 **Freddie's POV.**

I'd just finished dragging my suitcases down stairs and into the cupboard under the stairs ready for going to Auradon Prep. I was nervous but excited. I remember little bits from being on the isle with my biological dad. I also remember how hard is was to adjust living with Mama Odie. I basically had free reign to do what I liked rather then always being in trouble. It took a while to realize this and I actually think I was in school by the time I realized Mama Odie is the opposite of him.

Although the thought of being with the rest of my good friends who actually understood why I struggled in social situations. It would be great to be around people who knew what it felt like. Plus I would actually be able to spend a decent amount of time with Mal as well. She had called me this morning her mom had finally agreed to let her attend school. She hadn't told anyone else but me as she wanted to surprise them but we quite often shared secrets since were the two who struggled most with our transitions from Isle life to Auradon life. Especially since we both had unpleasant memories about our biological parents.

"Are you all set?" I was asked.

"You bet." I told Mama Odie. "Plus I get to see Mal again." I told her. I knew she wouldn't say anything and ruin Mal's surprise.

"Ah, yes. You mentioned. Well come on, we're off our to lunch with Tiana and Naveen." She told me. I didn't bother to answer I just grabbed my jacket and followed her out of the door. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. This year should be amazing.

 **Author's Note: So I hope you guys don't mind the changes in POV in this chapter but I kinda wanted you to get a little but of background on the 'Vks' and how they were raised by their Auradonian families. Also I still need at least one more AK (Auradon Kid) OC. If you have any ideas please review or inbox me with the following;**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Parent(s):**

 **Personality:**

 **Description:**

 **I am also still open to suggestions on pairings other them Ben/Mal and Jay/Jordan (they are set). I am leaning towards Carlos/Evie but I have also been asked to have Evie/Doug and Carlos/Jane. Please let me know that pairings you would prefer (with other characters as well). Please leave a review or PM me and let me know what you think. x**


	3. Welcome To Auradon Prep

**Mal's POV.**

I was beyond excited right now. I had managed to convince my mom and aunts not to come as I wanted to stay hidden so I could surprise my friends, so here I stood hidden in the crowd with Freddie. She'd just arrived and I had text here where I was hiding. I had a clear view of my friends and they all looked so happy. It actually made me wonder if I did the right thing by not telling them.

"Ready to surprise everyone?" Freddie asked me. I had already taken my things up to my dorm room but my room mate hadn't so I still had no idea who the hell I was rooming with but I nodded to her anyway.

I linked my arm with Freddie's as we started pushing our way through the crowds. I stopped just short of the small clearing around my friends but gestured for Freddie to carry on. I watched as both her and Carlos reached Evie, Jay and Anthony.

"Hey guys, I got a surprise for you all." I couldn't help but chuckle at their confused/surprised look they gave her. I couldn't cope with the looks much longer without bursting out laughing.

"Surprise!" I called out as I walked towards them. I stopped walking and covered my ears as Evie let out the loudest squeal I've ever heard. I actually cringed at the sound of it through my hands. Maybe I should have warned Evie so I would have had this over the damn phone. I mean seriously her squeals are worse then ever.

Seconds later Evie ran forward and threw her arms around my neck, pulling me into a tight hug.

"Hey M, what are you doing here?" Jay asked. Since Evie refused to let me go I fist bumped both him and Carlos, offering them a smile. I was so glad I had talked my mom into this. This year is going to be amazing.

"Oh that's nice." I stated, causing everyone to laugh. Evie finally released her hold on my neck and I stepped back. "I finally persuaded mom to let me come." I told them. Evie squealed again and we all cringed at how high her squeal was.

"That's great, Mal. This year is gonna be so much better with you here." Carlos said as he quickly hugged me.

"Thanks I replied." It was then I noticed a tall woman walk out of the school. I couldn't help but look at her curiously but after a few seconds I returned to my conversation as more people joined our little group. "Hey Aud, when'd you get here?" I asked, as she seemed to just appear next to me.

"Before you did, I just thought I'd let you surprise them." She explained. Of course I had told her all about my plan much like I had Freddie. I nodded to her as I noticed Jordan appear next to Jay. I smiled at the genie as Audrey greeted her. "Hey Jordan, how's it going?" She asked.

"Great thanks, Audrey." Jordan responded, before kissed Jay's cheek affectionately.

Our attention was diverted back to the tall woman stood at the top of the school steps as she cleared her throat. Once all the students turned to face her she looked around at us all, smiling. "Morning all." She addressed and if I'm honest her voice was annoying me already. You could hear the niceness in her voice was forced. God I hate phoney people. "So all returning student, you know your dorm room assignments. Feel free to go and unpack. New students would you please follow me to the auditorium." She said, as she stood looking out at the crowd.

"She's new." Jay stated. I looked between Evie, Carlos, Freddie and Audrey suspiciously before I shrugged and linking arms with Evie again I led the way over to her.

Upon reaching her, her eyes immediately fell on me and my friends. Her gaze lingered a little too long in my opinion but her, she's a teacher. What harm could she possibly do. Once she was actually able to tear her eyes away from us, she simply stated "Follow me." before she turned and started walking away. As we walked I realized there was a rather large group of new students but considering I have never attended school this could be a normal size group for a new year. I have no idea.

Once inside the Auditorium we all quickly found seats and the talking started up again as this strange teacher made her way back stage.

"She's weird right?" Freddie asked the group and we all nodded to her.

"Totally." Evie stated from beside me. Somehow I had become sandwiched between Evie and Audrey, don't get me wrong I love them both like sisters but they could also be rather clingy. As evident by the way they had linked their arms through my own. Although I would never admit this I secretly liked it. It made me feel safe and settled my nerves about being at school for the first time.

"Did you see the way she kept looking at us?" Carlos asked but we didn't have time to respond as moments later Fairy Godmother stepped out onto the stage. I only knew who she was because she was always stopping by for Mom's, Aunt Fauna's and Aunt Merryweather's help/opinion on things. All students immediately hushed and turned their attention to her myself and my friends included.

"Good morning." She greeted us. "I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress." She said, introducing herself. It's more then the other teacher had done, although I hope I don't have to have any lessons with that creep. "And welcome to Auradon Prep." She welcomed us. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I mean was all this really necessary. I guess being home schooled has made me a little impatient.

"I would especially like to welcome our Crowned Prince of Auradon, Prince Ben." Fairy Godmother said as she gestured into the crowd for someone to stand. Seeing movement in the corner of my eye I turned my head in that direction. I looked at the boy who was shyly smiling and looking around and I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of the boy I had, had this weird dream about a few months ago. How the hell I dreamt about the damned Prince of Auradon. I've never even seen him before. Somehow his eyes locked onto mine and his smile grew a little and his eyes widened a little. His eyes seemed to widen out of recognition but I knew I was misreading his face. He couldn't recognise me, we've never met. But I mean how handsome can you get. Ben is like the perfect guy.

As Ben sat down though I literally shook my head to get rid of the thoughts in my head. This is just great. I finally have my first crush and it's a relationship that will never work out. I mean he's prince of the entire kingdom. All I am is an adopted girl who couldn't even hope to fit into his world. He wouldn't even give me a second glance, besides looking like that he is probably already taken by some rich, beautiful princess anyway.

I didn't even bother listening to the rest of Fairy Godmother's introduction, Audrey would remind me of anything important anyway. Well either Audrey or Evie. My mind was fixated on the light brown haired boy I had locked eyes with minutes ago. God this was bad. I hadn't even met Ben properly and I already couldn't get him out of my mind. This is going to end so badly, I don't even want to think about it.

I was snapped from my thoughts when I felt two pairs of hands pull me up from my seat. A little stunned I looked between Evie and Audrey, both wearing concerned expressions on their faces. "You okay, Mal?" Audrey asked.

"Yeah, why?" I responded to her. I expected her to answer but anded up having to face Evie since she decided to answer me.

"You were kinda spaced out." She stated. I could tell they weren't going to let this drop but I couldn't tell them the truth. I mean me saying 'fine just crushing on the crowned prince of Auradon and I haven't even met him' sounds really weird. It makes me sound like some damn creepy stalker. Thankfully Evie changed the topic "Come on, let's go find our dorms." I nodded but knew I hadn't heard the end of this. There's no way either of them will let this drop.

 **Author's Note: So I know this chapter is a little on the short side and I hope you don't find this chapter boring guys. I realize not a lot happens but I wanted to at least establish the beginning of Bal's relationship/feelings for each other. Please review and let me know what you think. x**


	4. Settling In

**No One's POV.**

As the teens made their way out of the auditorium and towards the dorms both Evie and Audrey linked their arms through Mal's. Mal was still thinking about the perfect guy she had just laid eyes on but kept her ears open in case anyone asked her anything. But once they all started discussing dorm assignments Mal gave her friends her full attention, hoping she would be rooming with one of them.

"Who's your room mate Carlos?" Evie asked their youngest friend. Carlos was a freshman the same as the others but where as the others (Evie, Mal, Freddie, Audrey) were 14 the white haired boy was only 13. He was quite intelligent and advanced for his age and had skipped a full grade.

"Someone called Doug." Carlos told the group catching a certain blue haired girls attention.

"Doug's your room mate?" Evie asked. The white haired boy nodded to her. "Tell him I said hi and ask him to ring me later?" The younger boy nodded again before heading off in the opposite direction towards the boy's dorm room's.

"Something you wanna tell us, E?" Mal asked her surrogate sister. The blue haired girl actually blushed, something no one has ever seem the girl do.

"Someone's got a boyfriend." Both Mal and Audrey said to the blushing girl causing her cheeks to turn even redder. Mal, Audrey and Freddie couldn't help but laugh at their friend. She was making it all too easy for them to tease her. But they decided to take pity on the embarrassed teen and change the topic.

"Who are you rooming with Freddie?" Audrey asked the girl on the other side of Evie.

Freddie simply shrugged her shoulder's in response. "No idea. They weren't there when I took my bags. Any way this is me." She told the others as she placed her hand on the door handle. "Call you later, bye." She told the trio before entering her dorm room. This was much the same with the other girls. Each reluctantly leaving Mal to go to their own dorm rooms but Mal was more excited at the prospect of meeting her room-mate to notice their reluctance.

As Mal came to the door behind which she had placed her bags earlier she took a deep breath before gently opening the door. She looked around and found the room almost as empty as when she had placed her things there. The only thing different was her room mates bags were on top of the other bed now.

The purple haired teen was tempted to go and have a look but decided against it and moved towards her own bags instead. Mal closed the room door with a wave of her hand and played some music on her phone while she unpacked some of her things. She still couldn't get over how pink the room was but maybe her and her new room mate could redecorate. She just hoped she would actually get along with who ever it was.

Mal had become that engrossed in unpacking her suitcases she didn't realise she was dancing nor did she realise she was no longer alone. "Hi" A shy voice spoke. The teen spun around as fast as possible to face the source of the voice.

"Hi, I'm Mal." The purple haired teen introduced herself as she took a step forward and outstretched her hand towards the short brunette in the doorway. Mal watched as the other girl shook her hand rather timidly.

"Jane." The shorter girl replied. Mal smiled encouragingly at the timid girl as she gave her a quick once over. Looking at her light purple dress with a rather large pink bow on it, it wasn't hard for Mal to conclude this girl was Fairy Godmother's daughter.

"It's nice to meet you." Mal said sincerely as the two girls walked to their own bags starting/continuing to put their things away. It didn't take long for Mal to finish and she sat on her bed watching the other girl. "Hey, you're Fairy Godmothers daughter right?" She asked. She didn't want to pry into the other girls life but this girl seemed as lost as she felt being here.

"Yeah." Jane said but Mal picked up on the sadness in her voice immediately.

"You okay?" Mal asked. Jane even sounded a little lost and it was strange but Mal felt the need to help her gain a little confidence and to be her friend.

"I guess." Jane stated as she turned to face the purple haired girl sat on the other bed. All it took was a raised eyebrow from Mal before Jane began to explain what she meant. "I'm okay it's just, I don't know, I feel a little lost being here. Especially since I shouldn't be here for another year." The shorted girl admitted, finding Mal oddly easy to open up to, for someone she just met.

"Yeah, I get that." The purple haired girl stated gaining a confused look from Jane. "This is the first school I've ever been to. I've been home-schooled by my mom and aunt's since I was young so I feel just as lost as you. Maybe we can help each other fit in?" Mal asked the other girl. Jane was shocked at Mal's question but nodded none-the-less. It seemed like the two girl had made a friend already and that settled both of their nerves a little.

It was then Mal's phone came to life and pinged indicating a text message. As she looked at the screen she couldn't help but smile. It was from Audrey.

 **From Audrey: Hey, meet me in the courtyard? We can have a drink x**

Mal didn't even have to think about her response, her fingers seemed to move of their own accord.

 **To Audrey: No worries. Be there soon x**

Mal said a quick goodbye to Jane before leaving their dorm room and heading back towards the courtyard. On the way Mal couldn't help but look at all the portraits and photo that hung along the walls and as she came to the doors leading to the courtyard she was that lost in thought she didn't see the person in front of her until she collided with them, knocking herself to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking." Mal apologised from where she sat on the floor but as she looked up she suddenly wasn't able to say anything. Stood there was the very boy who had been on her mind since they had been in the auditorium, his teal eyes looking down at her.

"I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking either. Are you okay?" Ben asked as he held out his hand for her to take. Slowly Mal nodded to him and gently took his outstretched hand. Neither teens missed the spark that jolted up their arms. "You sure you're alright?" He asked the purple haired girl in front of him as she brushed some dust/dirt off her jeans.

"Yeah. I'm fine."She told the boy. #finally able to form a sentence now she had a break from looking at him. "I'm Mal by the way." She introduced herself, immediately hating how unsure and insecure her voice sounded. The purple haired teen completely oblivious to the pair of brown eyes watching their exchange.

"Nice to meet you, Mal. I'm Ben." He said introducing himself. Truth be told the boy was rather nervous to actually be talking to her. She had been on his mind since their eyes had met earlier.

The two smiled nervously at each other neither quite knowing what to say to the other. Until Mal remembered she was supposed to be meeting one of her pseudo sisters. "Um, listen I have to go. I'm meeting a friend." She told him as she noticed the brunette in question looking over at them.

"Okay, cool. Maybe we could get together another time? Maybe get to know each other a little better?" Ben asked. He had never even had a crush on another girl before but for some reason he was drawn to the purple haired, green eyed beauty in front of him.

"Sure. I guess I'll see you soon then." Mal replied. After the pair shared yet another shy smile Mal headed over to the brunette in pink. Upon reaching her Mal found herself pulled into a tight hug from Audrey. "Jeez Audrey I've been gone like an hour." Mal joked, not really understanding why the girl was reacting this way.

When Audrey finally released her she turned and sat at the table behind her, where two coffee cups sat waiting. Mal followed her example and sat opposite the brunette. "Here." Audrey said as she pushed a coffee sup towards the purple haired girl. "Hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmallows."

Smiling Mal took a sip of her offered drink but before she could even think of anything to say Audrey began questioning her. "So what where you and Prince Ben talking about?"

"I don't know what you mean." Mal told her sister, trying to escape the inevitable questioning she was going to receive.

"Oh please! I say the gooey eyes the two of you were giving each other." Audrey stated causing a blush to creep up Mal's cheeks. "So spill it."

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry for the extremely long wait for this chapter I have to take a while and figure out where I wanted it to go and with what pairings. So I have a couple of questions for you;**

 **Should someone else start showing an interest in Mal? If so who?**

 **Are there any preference in pairings? I have had a few requests but I would love to know what the rest of you would like to see in reference to pairings.**

**Should I maybe focus on the relationships between the VK's or would you prefer I carry on the way I'm going and show them engaging with the others and making new friends?**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	5. Getting To Know Each Other

Mal had managed to escape Audrey's questions on what her and Ben had spoken about that first day at Auradon Prep but she knew she couldn't avoid her sister's questions forever. To say the past two day of class were boring would be an understatement. Every new class they attended so far was a 'getting to know each other' discussion and considering the classes had most of the same people in she knew a lot more about some people then she wanted to. One thing she was thankful for was it had allowed her to become closer to her room mate, Jane. The younger teen was still a little shy around Mal but had taken the news of her being one of the adopted isle children well and seemed to be loosening up a little.

Checking her time table Mal realised she had political science next. If she was honest she didn't have a lot of knowledge in the area and had chosen it more to challenge herself then anything else. But she and Audrey were the only one's from their little group who had chosen the subject this year. Meaning she had to enjure two hours of Audrey's relelntless questions. But she didn't mind. As annoying as Audrey was being Mal knew the princess was just looking out for her.

It was seconds after Mal entered the classroom with Audrey and they took two of the available three seats that her questions began. "So are you going to tell me what you and Ben were talking about the other day?" Audrey asked. Mal couldn't help but smirk at the pink princess. Audrey may have been many things, pretty, confident, smart, but subtle certainly wasn't one of them.

"We were just talking, Aud." Mal insisted as she had been doing for the previous two days. She hadn't admitted to anyone about the sparks that shot up her arm when she touched him, she wasn't even sure what it meant herself.

"Oh, what a load of rubbish!" The princess exclaimed. She couldn't believe her sister was holding out on this. She knew what she saw and whether Mal wanted to admit it or not Audrey knew her sister had a crush on Prince Ben. "People don't make lovey dovey eyes at each other for nothing." She stated causing the purple haired teen to blush. At first Audrey thought it was from her comment but movement in the corner of her eyes caused her head to turn and find the real reason. Ben had just walked into the room. _Oh she definitely had a crush!_ Audrey thoguht to herself smiling as Ben headed their way.

"Hi Audrey, Mal." Ben greeted the two girls. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked but this question was solely directed at Mal. He was gesturing to the chair next to her and Mal couldn't believe her luck. Not only was Audrey questioning her about Ben but now he would be sat next to her throughout the entire double political science lesson. Could this day get any worse.

"No, I don't mind." Mal told him as she raised her head a little. She still looked a little flushed but she wanted to get to know him better. So she may as well make the most of the situation, right. Since both Mal and Ben were looking at each other neither noticed Audrey's smile nor the wheels turning in her head. She wanted nothing more then for Mal to be happy and if Ben was going to make her happy she would certainly make sure nothing and no one interfered in their budding relationship.

As Ben got settled and pulled out his books Audrey noticed Mal shoot her a panicked look. The brunette couldn't help but feel bad for her pseudo sister. She knew Flora home schooled Mal to protect her but the purple haired girl hadn't seen anyone her own age other then her (Audrey) and occasionally Evie, Jay and Carlos. It was easy to see Mal he no idea how to act to Ben who she was interested in. "Just talk to him." Audrey mouthed her advice to the other girl. She noticed Mal relax slightly but if she didn't know the teen as well as she did Audrey would have missed it. Once Mal turned back to face Ben, Audrey smiled at the two. The princess just hoped things would carry on the way the last two days have been for Mal. Calm and easy. No bullies.

Mal, Ben and Audrey turned their attention to the older man who had walked in to start the class. Thankfully he forgoed the 'getting to know you' thing every other teacher had started with and simply got straight on with the lesson. Mal couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as they had that much work to do she couldn't talk to either Audrey or Ben. The was until a note was passed to her from her left.

 _Tell me something about you._

That was all the note said but as Mal look to her left out of the corner of her eyes she noticed Ben smiling lightly at her as he finished writing some notes from the board. Mal couldn't help but smile at his way of getting to know her.

 _Like what?_ She scribbled her own question down before sliding the note back to Ben just in time to start writing down the knew ntoes that had been added to the board.

A few minutes later and she was met with the same piece of paper. She quickly scanned it to find what he had written.

 _Anything. Sibling? Friends? Hobbies? Whatever you're comfortable sharing._

It was then Audrey noticed Mal was writing and it wasn't the class notes. Quickly glancing over she saw that Ben was attemptign to get to know Mal through passing notes since they couldn't talk freely. The sight brought a smile to her face. It seemed these two were destined to get to know each other, maybe even get together. She was shocked by what she saw Mal write though.

 _Only child. I was adopted from the Isle of the Lost. What about you?_

Mal suddenly became nervous as she slid the note back towards Ben. She watched cautiously as he read what she wrote but was surprised when he just smiled at the paper before writing something below her question/answer. It was weird. Mal expected Ben to look shocked at that but he didn't. She watched as the teen prince slid the note back across to her.

 _I'm an only child as well. Think we could hang out sometime? Actually talk and get to know each other?_

 _Sure. That sounds nice._ Mal scribbled back before leaving the paper with a smiling Ben. It was then the two turned their attention back to the teacher and the lesson. Both wore small smiles throughout the entire lesson but to them the lesson semed to drag.

Both were thankful when the bell rung signalling the end of the lesson. Mal let out a sigh of relief realising she now had a free period and could sit in the courtyard and sketch. She gathered her books and things before moving to stand. "What class do you have next?" Ben asked her as she and Audrey moved to leave the classroom. Ben moved to Mal's left once more, seeing as Audrey was still on her right.

"I actually have a free period now so I was going to go sit outside for a while." She explained, before Audrey spoke up.

"Mal, I need to get going or I'll be late. Meet me in the cafeteria for lunch?" Audrey asked the purple haired teen. Mal nodded knowing she was likely to be questioned again before Audrey quickly hugged her and left.

"Well, I'm on my way to Tourney try outs. Mind if I walk with you?" Ben asked. Mal quickly agreed and before long they were outside and Ben reluctantly said goodbye to her. Mal looked around for a spare seat and surprised when her eyes fell on Evie, sitting at one of the table alone, a book in her hand. Without a second thought she walked over to join her blue haired friend.

"Hey E, what you doing out here?" Mal asked. Usually when Evie was free she was up in her dorm room. It wasn't like the princess to be outside even if it was good weather.

"Hi M, just waiting for my room mate. She went to go get us some drinks." Evie explained, marking her page before turning to her best friend and sister.

"Ah. What's she like?" Mal asked. She couldn't help but be curious. She got on rather well with her room mate Jane but had yet to meet any of her friends room mates. If fact not that she thoguht about it they hadn't really discussed it since their first day here.

"She's cool." Evie told her best friend. "Her name's Lonnie, she's chinese. Her mom's Mulan and her dad's Shang. She's tough but has a really good sense of humour too." She admitted. Mal could see Lonnie would become a good friend of Evie's But Mal's attention was caught when Evie's face dropped a little. "But I don't know, part of me thinks she's just pretending to like me because I'm a princess. You know like other did back home?" Mal nodded to her sister and was about to offer some words of comfort to her upset friend but someone else beat her to it.

"Not bloody likely." A chinese girl, from the look of her Mal would guess this was Lonnie, stated. "Evie, I've been friends with Ben since first grade, Jane too. I don't care about royal status. I would love to become friends with you and not because you a princess but because your actually a really nice person." Mal could hear how heart felt the speech was and immediately liked this girl for not using her friend like others have in the past. "I'm Lonnie by the way." Lonnie introduced herself to Mal.

"Mal." She said in response, smiling as she did. She had been panicking about coming here but everyone here was actually kinda nice. She had thought they would alienate her for being biologically Maleficent's daughter but it seemed people either didn't know or didn't care. Either one was fine with the young fairy.

The three girls talked about various different topics and began getting closer with each other until the lunch bell rang. Mal sent a quick text to Audrey telling her where she was and the pink princess agreed to meet the trio there and walk with them. Evie managed to persuade the other two to wait for the boys, Jay and Carlos, since they had just finished Tourney practice and they could all go together. They carried on talking waiting for the others when a voice startled them.

"Urgh, I don't believe this." The voice exclaimed. The three girls turned to find a tall brunette boy looking at Mal with simething simiar to disgust. Lonnie recognised the boy as she had gone to school with him and the look immediatey and knew this wouldn't end well.

"Back off Derrick." lonnie told him standing between Evie and Mal. While Evie knew the look wasn't directed at her she knew Mal's magic was still a little unpredictable when upset. She just hoped this boy would heed lonnie's warning.

"Why should I!?" Derrick shouted briefy turning to look at Lonnie before refocusing back on Mal. What none of the girls noticed was the tall women from their first day standing near the trees smirking. "It's one thing for people like Evie and Jay to go to school here but her?" Mal couldn't stop the tears from gathering in her eyes at this. She knew it had been too good to be true. She knew something like this would happen because of who her birth giver was. Was it not bad enough she had to cope with the night terrors most night and the memories of how Maleficent treated her? They had to throw it in her face at every opportunity. "Why would we want to go to school with this waste of space, dragon spawn from hell?" He questioned. The young fairy could help but let her tears fall at this.

What no one noticed however was the furious teen making their way towards the group. "Hey!" They shouted causing all heads to turn in that direction, Mal's included resulting in them seeing her tear soaked face before Evie pulled her sister in for a comforting hug.

 **Author's Note: So probably not my best work but I hope you guys like it. As an apology I will be uploading another chapter tomorrow along with another chapter of Family & Revenge. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	6. Angry Royals

As Evie pulled Mal into a hug Lonnie's gaze kept shifting between the new arrival and Derrick. She knew this wouldn't end well, especially since Mal was crying. Lonnie couldn't help but curse in her head as she looked towards they school and found more people coming their way. "It's okay, Mal. I don't think he meant it. Calm down." The blunette whispered to her distraught friend. They all get upset when their birth parents get mentioned but Mal more then any others.

"I certainly did mean it." Derrick snapped as the new arrival joined them.

"You meant what!?" Audrey snapped male stood opposite her sister. She watched him for a second and he gulped at the fury he saw on her face. He knew his only was out of this was to lie his arse of and hope the girls kept their mouth shut. "Well!?" She demanded. She had had enough of his silent act. She wasted to know what the hell was upsetting her sister and she wanted to know now.

"Nothing." Derrick lied causing Lonnie to roll her eyes. She always knew he was a spineless idiot. "I have no idea why she's crying." Lonnie watched as Audrey raised her eye brow at him. She knew that look. She had been in the same school and classes as Ben and Audrey since kindergarten. She didn't believe a word of this crap Derrick was spewing.

Evie however finally lost her temper. "That's a load of crap and you know it. Admit what you said to her that made her react like this!" The blue haired princess shouted at the boy. Evie noticed the three boys that were walking their way sped up a little at the sound of her shouting. But right now she didn't care.

"Lonnie, what did he say to my sister?" Audrey asked her voice almost a growl. If Lonnie didn't know better she would say she was relaten to Ben and King Adam. Lonnie took a breath to prepare her for the storm coming. She knew how Audrey was when she lost her temperand it was never pretty.

"He said she didn't belong at the school and people did want to got to school with a..." Lonnie really didn't want to repeat it, especially in front of Mal but when Audrey rounded on her she was compelled to finish what she was saying. "I'm merely quoting Derrick with this remember." She said and Audrey nodded before glancing at her still upset sister. "He said people didn't want to go to school with a 'waste of space, dragon spawn from hell'."

As Lonnie said this to Audrey Mal started crying into Evie's shoulder again. It hurt her just as much hearing it a second time. "You said what!?" The brunette princess shouted as she spun to face the now terrified teen. "How dare you say that to my sister!?" She continued to shout at the boy as Ben, Jay and Carlos joined the group, all of whom were glaring at Derrick

"Audrey? What's going on?" Ben asked. He and Carlos placed a comforting hand on Mal's shoulders and Evie felt the purple haired girl relax a little at the touch. Ben waited expectantly for a response but it never came. It was then he knew just how mad the brunette was with Derrick. Ben knew there was no chance of them reigning in Audrey's temper now.

One thing everyone knew from being young, you could say what you liked about Audrey but never insult Mal. Even though the purple haired girl wasn't at the school the pink princess was always protective and wouldn't hear a bad word said against her sister. Derrick seemed to forget this very basic rule about Audrey with his next sentence. "It's true and I stand by what I said." Derrick said, clearly trying to defend himself.

A loud crack sounded across the empty grounds, as faster then anyone could blink Audrey's hand connected with Derrick's cheek. "Audrey!" Lonnie and Ben exclaimed as the young prince rushed forward to keep her from hitting the shocked teen again. "What the hell has gotten into you?" He asked one of his longest friends.

"He deserves a lot worse for what he said about my sister!" The brunette shouted and she began to struggle against Ben's hold. For his part the prince was shocked by not only the anger coming from the girl in his hold but the strength of the petite girl.

"Why what did he say?" Ben asked. His curiousity got the better of him upon seeing just how wound up the princess was. He knew she wouldn't be like this for no reason but nothing prepared him for what she whispered to him. The prince felt his own anger rise upon hearing what the boy had said about the purple haired beauty. For some reason Ben had felt oddly compelled to protect and care for the purple haired girl form the moment he had laid eyes on her, why he could tell anyone but hearing what Derrick had said and he did something he had never done before. He growled. Much like his father used to and still does on occasion.

Moving Audrey towards Lonnie the chinese girl quickly grabbed her almost the exact same way Ben had. But while they expected Ben to tell him not to do it again they never expected what happened next. The prince of Auradon puched the teen in the face. "If I hear you say one more derogatory thing about Mal you'll answer to me. Understand?" Out of fear more then anything else Derrick nodded before running away. He wasn't about to give the prince another opening to punch him again.

Ben turned to face Audrey and as their gazes met they came to a silent agreement. Considering they were friends there wasn't a lot they actually agreed on, expect this. If it meant they had to slap or punch the occasional idiot the pair of them would make sure Mal was safe at school and no one bullied her. "You okay, Mal?" He asked. She still had a few tears rolling down her cheeks but she wasn't too upset at the moment.

"I guess." Mal said. "You didn't need to do that but thank you. Both of you." She was grateful for them standing up for her but now she was worried they would get into trouble with Fairy Godmother if Derrick decided to go and tell her. She was about to tell them but Audrey cut her off.

"Like hell we didn't. He was xompletely out of line for what he said and soneone needed to show him that." Audrey infromed her sister, her tone leaving no room for arguments. Her tone was softer then it had been but still showed some of her anger.

"Besides if he knows what's good for him he will keep his mouth shut." Ben told the group. While Mal, Evie and Jay didn't know the prince all that well Audrey, Lonnie and Carlos who had been in the same school with the crowned prince since they were children couldn't stop the disbelieving looks that crossed their faces. None of them could believe this was the kind, compassionate, benovelent prince they had come to know. "Anyway Audrey, Evie why don't you take Mal back to her dorm and her her calm. I'll let Fairy Godmother know what happened and why you won't be in classes.

The three girls nodded and even though Mal was sure the prince was going to get in trouble for defending her but once again found herself unable to voice her concern, as Evie and Audrey led her back into school and up to her dorm room. She just hoped Jane would still be at lunch. She had managed to hide her night terrors from her room-mate so far and refused to seem weak this early.

 **Author's Note: So I hope this chapter was okay for you guys and it didn't let anyone down. I couldn't think of how else to write it. What did you think of their reactions? I hope they weren't too OC for you guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	7. A Hot Chocolate Date

It had been two weeks and there hadn't been a repeat performance of what happened with Derrick, much to Mal's relief. But both Audrey and Ben were still on alert for anything that could be said about the purple haired girl but Mal had decided to ignore their overprotectiveness. Mal and Ben had been talking more during lessons since they both always finished their work before the rest of their class. The half fairy had found she had half of her lessons with the Prince of Auradon and the more she found out about him the more she fell for him. Even though she had only known him for a few weeks the purple haired fairy was sure she loved Ben but she was sure he wouldn't see her as more then a friend, despite what Audrey and Evie told her. That was until she was packing up her books after an English lesson.

"Hey Mal?" Ben said gaining her attention immediately. Usually he had already left, needing to head back to the castle so it confused her that he was still there. "You fancy getting a coffee with me?" Mal quickly went from confused to shocked. If what her two sisters had told her was right then Ben had just asked her out on a date! Mal refused to get her hopes up though and wanted to go and talk to Audrey about it. She was completely confused. The half fairy had laughed in her pseudo sisters faces when they had been talking about the way guys ask girls out, offering to take them for a drink being the most popular.

"I don't like coffee." Mal said trying to get out of it because she didn't understand why he had said what he had said. Sure they were friends now but this was different. As she turned to finish gathering her things she noticed the tall teacher from her first day watching them. Even though Mal had the woman for every English lesson she still creeped the half fairy out. Her gaze lingered a little too long to be comfortable and well the teacher was just strange in general. But even worse was the feeling Mal had that she should know the woman from somewhere. Like there was something familiar about her.

The half fairy's attention was drawn back to Ben as he started laughing at her reply to him. He couldn't help but chuckle at what she had said. It was kinda cute. "How about a hot chocolate then?" Ben asked as she picked her pile of books from the desk. He followed her out of the classroom as she headed to her locker, wanting to leave her books there since she had a double free period until lunch.

Mal remained in a quiet internal debate on what to say to him until she reached her locker. Part of her wanted to go but the other part of her was worried she would think this was a date while he was asking as a friend. As Mal opened her locker she summoned her practically none existant courage and asked him the question that had been burning in the front of her mind. "Ben? Are you asking me as a friend or are you asking me on a date?" She asked. She needed to clarify what exactly he was asking for her own peace of mind more then anything.

The young Prince leant against the locker next to Mal's and smiled at her. He had been expecting this question but had thought it would be asked while they were enjoying their drinks. "Will you go on a hot chocolate date with me?" He asked her. He was a little nervous she would say no to him but he needed to just be straight with her and ask what he wanted to. He really cared about her, truthfully he loved her, so he wanted to just be straight forward with her and see if he had a shot with the beautiful half fairy.

At hearing him call it a hot chocolate date Mal couldn't help but laugh, making Ben's smile grow even more. "Sure Ben. I'd love to." Mal answered him as she closed her her locker. If at all possible Mal could swear she saw Ben's smile grow even more. The prince moved to place him things in his locker which was only three away from Mal before turning back to his date.

"Shall we?" Ben asked her, holding his hand out for her. What they never noticed was the three other teens watching them. The pair only had eyes for each other so neither noticed two of Mal's friends/family smiling at them and a jealous looking Robert, Son of Robin Hood and Marion. As Mal took Ben's offered hand the pair each felt sparks again. Neither knew what it meant and right now neither cared. They were too wrapped up in each other to care about anything else, the two teens shared a shy smile before Ben lead Mal back through the school and out to the courtyard where the students usually got their drinks from.

Ben silently thanked whoever would listen that there wasn't a line today and led Mal over to the stall/booth. "Two hot chocolates please. One plain with two sugars and the other with whipped cream and little marshmallows." He ordered for them both earning him a surprised look from the purple haired girl whose hand he was still holding.

"How do you know how I like my drink?" Mal asked before she could stop herself. She just hoped she didn't sound rude. It was just a surprise. Her mom and aunts sometimes even forgot how she liked her hot chocolate but Ben knew even though she has never ordered a drink while she has been with him.

"Oh." Ben responded, blushing a little. He had hoped she wouldn't catch on but it seemed like nothing got passed her. "Erm... I've heard you order a few times as I've passed by and you've been with Audrey." He admitted. Mal simply raised her eyebrow at him. It seemed like he was telling the truth but it doesn't explain how he remembered. "It just kinda stuck in my memory." He said as they were handed their drinks.

The pair went and took a seat at on a nearby bench and Mal reluctantly removed her hand from Ben's grasp to hold her drink with both hands. "Hobbies?" The young prince asked the half fairy. They had spoke about many things but anything personal between them was usually avoided unless one was asked a direct question that couldn't be avoided.

Mal sipped some of her drink before responding to his question. "I love painting. It's one of my favourite things to do. But I also love getting lost in books. If I could I would spend forever in the library but since I have to go to lessons that is impossible. Unfortunately." She explained causing Ben to smile. "What about your hobbies? What do you like to do?" She questioned the young prince as they drunk their drinks.

"Sports. Tourney mostly." Ben told the green eyed beauty sat next ot him. "I'm actually going to try out for the Tourney team here at Auradon Prep." He admitted to her. But before she could comment on that he carried on talking. "I have to say though, you love of books and libraries reminds me of my mom." He said to Mal. He couldn't help but think that his mom and Mal would get on very well when they met. They had things in common it seemed.

"Will you tell me about them?" Mal asked. While they had spoken about her mom and how she saw Audrey and Evie as the sisters she never had they hadn't really spoken about Ben's family.

Ben quickly swallowed his mouth full of drink, a little shocked she would ask him that. Usually everyone knew who his parents were and everything about them that's why he hadn't spoken about them with Mal. "You mean my parents?" Ben asked and Mal nodded her response.

"Yeah." Mal said. "I mean I know they're King and Queen of Auradon but that's all I really know." She admitted to him, blushing that she knew so little of the royal family.

Ben drained the last of his drink before smiling at the curiousity burning in those gorgeous green eyes. "Well my mom is a lot like you. She's kind, caring, loving and would easily live inside a library if she could. She's also really family orientated and is always calm, collected and reserved. My dad is a little bit different." Ben began to explain. Mal nodded along but tilted her head slightly with what he had said about his father. "My dad used to be a beast as you know." Again Mal nodded but said nothing, wanting Ben to continue. "Cause of that he can get angry quite quick. The only person who can calm him when he is like that is my mom, I should actually admit I get my temper from my dad. But I rarely get like that don't worry." Ben told the purple haired teen, hoping he didn't just scare her away. "But he's also kind, caring and fiercely loyal. Once he classes you as part of his family he will always protect you and be there for you."

The two fell into a comfortable silence after that while Mal finished the last of her drink. "So," Mal started earning Ben's attention straight away. "What's it like being Prince of Auradon?" She asked. It was the one thing she had wanted to ask for a while but never really had the chance to.

"Stressful." Ben admitted. He had never admitted this to anyone but for some reason he felt like it was safe to do so with Mal, like part of him knew she wouldn't tell anyone anything he said. "I mean nothing I do is private. Family events, birthdays, even relationships are all in the public eye. It's the reason I haven't wanted to date anyone. Until now." He told her. It was the first time he had ever told someone why he had never dated, even though he had plenty of offers. His parents didn't even know the reason, no one did except him and now Mal.

To say Mal was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't believe what Ben had just told her. "Why me?" She asked, still shocked by what he had just said but she had to know.

Ben smiled at her before he answered. "Because you're different. It might sound crazy but I feel like we have some kind of connection. When I saw you on our first day it was like I knew you from somewhere even though we had never met. Whenever i'm with you, whenever I'm talking to you, it's like nothing else matters to me but you." Ben explained passionately. He was pouring his heart out and Mal realized this. She couldn't help but tear up a little at what he was saying because it was exactly how she felt as well. Maybe this wasn't as one sided as she had assumed it would be.

It was only as the lunch bell rung that Ben realized how long they had been sat out there talking.

"I should go." Mal stated as she stood, Ben immediately following her action. "I promised Audrey, Evie and Jane I would meet them." she explained but she was reluctant to leave the brown haired prince. She was immensely enjoying his company.

"Wait." Ben said before Mal could turn away. She locked her eyes on Ben's face and couldn't help but smile at him. "You're gorgeous Mal and I would very much like to take you out on a proper date soon. What do you think?" He asked her. He didn't want to push the purple haired girl too far or too fast and scare her away so he was leaving the decision up to her.

Mal felt herself blush at his compliment. "I think I'd like that." She responded with a shy smile causing Ben to smile broadly back at her. He was beyond hapy things were going well with the purple haired beauty but before he could reply to her Mal asked him something. "Would you like to have lunch with us? I'm sure the girls won't mind." She asked. Mal didn't want to leave Ben just yet. She was having a good time with him and really liked getting to know more about him and his family.

"Sure." Ben stated and with that the two were heading towards the cafeteria. Neither noticing the disapproving looks from two people as they passed. Mal just hoped Audrey wouldn't mind. She knows Queen Leah has been trying to persuade Audrey to ask Ben out and hoped this wouldn't come between them. She couldn't handle the thought of loosing her sister.

 **Author's Note: I am so sorry about the wait for this chapter. I hit a serious writers block with this and couldn't get it to flow as I wanted it to. Hopefully this is okay. Please review and let me know what you gusy think x**


	8. A Sisterly Talk

Both Evie and Audrey had noticed the new found closeness between their sister and the Prince of Auradon. The two girls had been watching the pair since lunch when Mal asked them if they minded Ben joining them. The assured her they didn't but there was something different in the way they looked at each other now. Audrey noticed her sister was making absolutely no effort to hide her feelings for the prince and it seemed like Ben returned her feelings, if the look in his eyes was anything to go by. The two princess's had a quick conversation and decided to see how things developed between the two during their afternoon lessons, since they all had the same lessons anyway.

It wasn't until just after their last lesson that they finally saw Mal heading to her dorm room by herself. They had been on their way back to their own dorms, which were next to each other but seeing their sister they shared a quick look with each other before changing their direction and following the purple haired girl. Since they were a bit away from Mal when they reached her dorm the door was closed and not wanting to barge in, in case she was changing Evie lifted her fist and knocked on the solid wood door.

"Come in." Their sister's voice called from inside. Neither princess missed the happiness in the girl's voice and it made them both smile to hear. It was rare Mal showed any type of emotion so to hear this was a welcome change. Audrey turned the handle and the two princess' stepped into the room to find Mal laid on her bed sketching in the pad Audrey had gotten her for her last birthday. The half fairy looked up as she heard the door close and found her two sister's stood their smiling at her. "Hey guys, what's up?" She asked. They never both came to find her unless something was wrong.

"We need to talk." Evie stated causing Mal to sit up on her bed a little confused. In her experience it is never good when a conversation is started with that statement. She was worried and immediately thought the worst. She knew it wasn't anything to do with her mom or she imagined Fairy Godmother would have come to see her instead but she couldn't think of anything else that could be wrong.

"It's about you and Ben." Audrey said and Mal's eyes widened a little. Now she was worried this conversation would end in a huge argument. She didn't want to loose her sister over this though.

"What do you mean?" Mal asked, although part of her was worried for the answer. She knew the type of pressure Leah was putting on Audrey to start a relationship with the Prince of Auradon but she didn't know if Audrey was listening or not. She hoped not but she was about to find out either way.

Mal heard Evie scoff at her and Audrey roll her eyes. "Please. You two have been practically inseperable since lunch." Audrey stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So spill it." Evie demanded. The half fairy looked between the two princess's and didn't quite know what to say. She wasn't sure if she should admit to having a date with him or not but she really didn't want to lie to her sisters.

"Fine." Mal sighed and the two girls sat opposite the half fairy on her bed. Evie and Audrey shared a smile with each other as they settled on the bed. Mal went on to tell them about how Ben asked her on a date after her last morning lesson and she eventually agreed. That they had a hot chocolate while they talked and got to know each other. She told them what they had spoken about and even how he had asked for a second 'proper' date. Once she had finished both the other girls had large smiles on their faces. Before Mal could ask that they were smiling like lunatics about both princess's lunged at the half fairy, tackling her to the bed and hugging her excitedly.

She couldn't help but laugh at her two sister's antics. Sure they were crazy but she loved them. "Oh my god, M! That's amazing!" Evie squealed into the purple haired girls ear. Normally Mal's hands would have covered her ears but her arms were currently trapped by her sides as her tw2o sisters had yet to release their hold on the half fairy.

"Did he say when this second date would be?" Audrey asked her sister. It was only then that both Evie and Audrey let Mal go and the three teens sat facing each other so they could all talk properly. As Evie look to Mal for an answer to Audrey's question, Mal couldn't help but be shocked. She had not been expecting this kind of reaction at all.

Mal couldn't stop the shocked expression from spreading across her face. "You mean you're not mad, upset or betrayed?" She asked her sister. She couldn't believe things had gone this easy. "What about your grandmother wanting you to start dating Ben?" She questioned her brunette sister. Causing an annoyed look to form on Audrey's face.

The brunette felt her face harden at the question she had just been asked and she noticed Evie's confused face turn to her but her gaze never Mal's. "Screw what Grammie says." Audrey stated. Mal gasped at the statement. Audrey loved her Grammie she always had so for her to say this she must mean it and be passionate about it. "Mal, honey, as long as you're happy with Ben that's all I care about. I'm now going to break the two of you up because Grammie wants me to be with Ben. It's clear you both really care about each other so as long as he treats you well I'll stand by you and defend your relationship with him." She explained. The brunette watched as Mal's green eyes filled with tears due to what she had said but before she could ask if her sister was okay, Mal leant forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette princess.

"Thank you." Mal whispered into Audrey's ear but it didn't seem like it was enough. She had basically just promised the half fairy she would go against a member of her own family so she could be with Ben if the need arose. Simply saying thank you just didn't seem like it was enough but it was all she could think of right now.

Audrey couldn't help but smile as she tightened her hold on her sister. "You don't have to thank me, Mal. I'd never destroy your happiness, regardless of who tells me too. Your my sister and I couldn't do that to you. I love you." She said.

The two sister remained like this for a few minutes before Evie decided to lighten the mood. "So Mal, what type of dress do you want me to make you for your date?" She asked as the two teens finally released each other. Mal and Audrey simply laughed at their blue haired sister/friend. Only Evie would break the tension by asking about clothes.

 **Author's Note: Hope you don't mind another update so soon. My muse just struck me and I couldn't stop writing but this chapter is a little shorter then usual as I didn't want to drag the chapter out too much. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	9. Audrey's Party

It was now the weekend and Audrey had decided to invite some people to a small party in hers and Charleigh's dorm room. The brunette princess looked over and found her room mate straightening her waist length, curly, black hair. In the time she had been rooming with the other teen, Audrey doesn't think she's every seen the girl go out of the room with her hair curly. She noticed Charleigh was wearing a knee length white dress with a blue belt and heels, a small silver tiara sitting in her dresser next to her. Audrey couldn't believe this was Chad's sister sometimes, they looked completely different.

"Hey, Charl?" Audrey called out to her room mate. The black haired teen locked eyes with Audrey in the mirror. "I'll be back soon, okay?" She asked. The brunette felt bad for leaving Charleigh on her own when it was her party but she had also promised to help Mal get ready for her first school party and there was only an hour left before people would start arriving at their dorm.

Charleigh nodded to the brunette. "Sure. No worries." She said before turning her attention back to her hair. Audrey smiled at the black haired teen, then turned and left the room.

Since Mal's room was only a few doors down she was there seconds later. She entered, without knocking, causing both Mal and Jane to turn and face the door as quick as they could. "It's only me." The brunette told them and she watched as both girls visibly relaxed. "Any idea what you guys are going to wear?" She asked the two half fairies. While she had only agreed to help Mal get ready, Audrey knew how shy Jane could be and would help her as well. The brunette princess sighed as both girls shook their heads before heading into their wardrobes to browse their selections.

After almost an hour of helping the half faires get ready Audrey was surveying her work. Both Mal and Jane looked fantastic. For Jane she had chosen a pale blue dress that fell just below her knee and a matching blue cardigan. Her make up was simple and her hair was straight with a blue headband with a bow on it. For Mal she had chosen a dress that rested just above the girls knees and was strapless. Audrey had curled her hair and given her the natural make up look. She was also wearing the necklace Audrey had given her for her last brithday.

Audrey then lead the two other teens towards her dorm, where people had started arriving. Audrey couldn't help but smile as she noticed Mal's eyes immediately lock onto Ben's. Mal immediately walked over to the teen prince without even looking at the others in the room causing Audrey to smile at her pseudo sister. The brunette then noticed Jane slip off to go and sit down. The princess noticed almost everyone invited was here. Chad was talking to his sister, Charleigh,and Freddie. Carlos, Jay, Jordan and Doug were talking in the corner near where Jane had sat herself and Anthony and Hellen were sat kissing each other. Audrey couldn't help but roll her eyes at the couple. Sure a bakers son and Hercules & Meg's daughter was an odd pairing but neither of them cared, they were happy and that's all that matters. Plus a few other teens scattered around the room. In fact the only people left to arrive were Evie and her room mate. Audrey vaguely remembers the girl being there when her and Ben were yelling at Derrick but hasn't actually met the girl. She couldn't help but take another glance at Mal though.

Mal was talking with Ben and was having a good time. They had talked about various different things including lessons they didn't share and how Mal was settling into main stream school but the purplette was still nervous. Something Ben picked up on. "Mal? Are you okay?" He asked the purple haired teen next to him. He could see she was tense and was pretty sure it was because she didn't know half of the people in the room.

"I guess." She responded. She didn't want to tell him how she was really feeling because she didn't want to sound like an idiot. But Ben already knew what was bothering her.

"It's because you don't know half of these people right?" He asked and Mal couldn't help but look at him shocked. She couldn't work out how he had known. "I can tell by your face and the way you keep loking around." Ben said, almost as if he was reading her mind. "Come on I'll introduce you to some people if you like." Ben told her holding his hand out to her. Slowly she took it in her own and allowed the young prince to lead her over to the nearest group.

"Hey guys." Ben greeted the duo. "This is Mal." He introduced her and Mal smiled slightly at them.

"Hi." The two of them greeted her at the same time. "You were home schooled before this year right?" Chad asked the purple haired teen. Charleigh slipped away to talk to someone while her brother conversed with the half fairy anf future king of Auradon.

Mal turned to look at him fully before answering. "Yeah. My mom, Flora, homeschooled me since I was little." She explained to the tall blonde in fornt of her. She couldn't help but return the smile he sent her way, but she also couldn't work out who he was related to.

Chad must have seen her look because much like Ben he answered he unspoken question. "Oh sorry, I'm Chad. This is my younger sister Charleigh. Our parents are Cinderella and Prince Charming." He explained. Mal nodded to them both when she suddenly remembered something.

"So you grew up with Daisy and Drew? How are they?" The half fairy rattled off. She had not seen the youngest of the adopted Isle children in years, nor had she heard from them. She had wanted to visit a while back but had become poorly and wasn't allowed to go. Mal hoped she hadn't offended the prince or anything but she was curious about how the two were doing. They were only babies when they had all been taken from the Isle so none of them had any regular contact except for Anthony, who was there cousin.

The blonde prince smiled at the purplette, who was still holding Ben's hand. "Well, I'm going home for a visit in a few weeks. Maybe you could come with and see them for yourself?" He asked the shocked teen. She hadn't been expecting that response from him. Usually people avoided contact with her because of who she had been born to but here was someone she had just met offering to take her to his hosue so she could see Daisy and Drew. It was strange but Mal also couldn't help but be skeptical.

"Can I bring Evie, Jay, Carlos and Freddie? I know they would like to see the twins as well." While she hadn't lied she had also asked so she wouldn't be alone at Chad's house/castle. The half fairy knew with her friends there nothing would happen.

Once more Chad smiled knowingly. "Sure. You can even invite Audrey of you like." Chad said. Mal nodded to him but was still surprised at his invitation to say anything else. "Anyway I'm gunna go check on my sister." The prince stated before heading off. Ben took a step forward before turning to face the still shocked teen who was holding his hand.

"See that wasn't so bad." Ben said, smiling gently at her.

"No I guess not." She responded before noticing Evie stood with her room mate, Lonnie. She smiled at the duo before heading over that way, Ben following gladly behind her. He couldn't help but be happy that Chad and Mal had gotten along so well. While Chad was a year older them him, the blonde prince was one of Ben's closest friends. The future king took it as a good sign that one of his best friends and the girl he was hoping would agree to be his girlfriend after their first proper date which he was currently planning.

 **Author's Note: So the next chapter will carry on directly from this one and I realize it's not very long but as I haven't updated this story for a while I wanted to give you guys a little something. Pelase review and let me know what you think x**


	10. Author's Note

**Hey guys!**

 **So I have not had to do this before but as I keep hitting a rather bad writers block with this story I am putting it on Hiatus until I can figure out where I want to to go. If you guys have anything you would like to see happen in this story please feel free to let me know. I may write another story of selection of one shots in the mean time but for now at least this story will be on hiatus.**

 **I am not giving up on this story, just merely taking a while to figure it out properly.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Bal09121994 x**


	11. Ben & Mal

**Hey guys! I'm back with this story! Sorry it took so long for me to start this story up again, I hope you aren't too mad at me. Hope you enjoy this chapter x**

* * *

After Ben and Mal had spoken to Evie and Lonnie for a while the pair had decided to grab a drink. "Are you okay?" Ben asked the purplette. While she had relaxed a little while they had been talking to Chad she seemed to tense back up as they had been talking to Evie and Lonnie. Ben assumed it was because more people had arrived and it was starting to make Mal anxious and a little on edge. When Mal didn't answer he smiled lightly as he took her hand. "Fancy taking a little walk?" He questioned.

Mal turned to face the teen prince and returned his smile. "Sure." She stated. Keeping their hands joined the pair headed out of Audrey and Charleigh's dorm room. The pair walked in a comfortable silence completely oblivious to everything around them, including the two pairs of eyes watching them. One pair of eyes looking jealously at the pair and the other pair of eyes laced with anger and hate.

"So, I was wondering if you had any plans Tuesday night?" The prince asked the purple haired teen.

With a smile Mal turned to face him. "No, I don't think so." She told him. She did in fact have a girls night planned with Audrey and Jane but she knew they wouldn't mind if they changed it to another night. Audrey was all for her going on a date with Ben and Jane had already said that if anything came up she was free any other night. "Did you have something in mind?" The purplette asked him.

"Would you go on a date with me Tuesday night?" Ben asked the purple haired teen next to him. He had never felt like this before. He'd never even had the desire to date before but here he was asking this urple haired beauty on a date and feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness and a need to protect her. Ben knew the moment he had seen her cry when Derrick had upset her that he would do anything to make sure that never happened again. He hated seeing her cry and didn't even regret letting his beastly anger take over a little when he punched Derrick.

The purplette couldn't help but feel happy at his question. "I would love to." She responded causing the pair to smile at each other. Neither would admit it but they felt like they were whole when they were with each other. It didn't matter if they were surrounded by other people, when they were together they only had eyes for each other. "Do I need to wear anything specific?" Mal questioned, having never been on a date before she didn't know how she was supposed to dress for the occasion.

Smiling even larger Ben said "Just wear something comfortable." Mal nodded in response and the two continued to walk until they ended up outside.

Ben and Mal walked over to a nearby bench before sitting down but Ben immediately stood back up when he noticed Mal shiver slightly. The purplette was about to ask him what he was doing but stopped as she noticed him taking off his jacket before he draped it around her shoulders and sat back down. "So you mentioned being adopted off the Isle, who adopted you?" He asked her, hoping that he wasn't overstepping any boundaries.

"My mom is Flora." She told the prince. "My birth mother is Maleficent." Mal just hoped that she didn't scare the teen away with who her birth giver was. She couldn't even bare to look at his face as he digested what she had told him, her eyes fell to the hem of her dress which she began fiddling with as she waited for him to say something.

The young prince noticed the change in Mal's demeanor immediately and he leaned towards her, lifting her head up gently by placing his hand under her chin. The purplette's wide, worried eyes locked onto Ben's calm reassuring ones. "Hey, I don't care who gave birth to you. You're nothing like her. As far as I'm concerned your mom is Flora. But your parents don't define who you are Mal, only you can and I can tell you're nothing like Maleficent. There's not a bad bone in your body." He explained and the pair smiled at each other before Ben slowly leaned towards her.

"There you are, Mal!" Someone exclaimed from behind them. Both Ben and Mal turned to find Jay stood there watching them. "Audrey was looking for you, she wanted to talk to you about something." The long haired teen told the purplette.

Nodding Mal stood and was about to give Ben his jacket back but she was cut off by the prince. "Keep it for now, Mal. I don't want you getting cold." He told her and with a final smile she headed back to Audrey's dorm. Ben was about to follow the purplette but he noticed Jay still stood there watching him. "Did you need anything Jay?" The prince asked the older teen.

Slowly the taller teen walked towards the royal. Ben could see the protective look on his face but he refused to back away from the long haired teen. "Yeah, I just wanted to tell you something." Jay stated, coming to a stop in front of the prince. "Mal is like a little sister to me. If you hurt her you'll answer to me."

Ben instantly started nodding to Jay. "I understand. I have no intention of hurting her." He stated. The older teen nodded before turning away from the young prince and headed back into the school, Ben following behind him. Both were smiling but for different reasons. Jay because he knew Ben wouldn't hurt his purple haired sister and Ben because Mal had agreed to go on a date with him.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So again, sorry for being away for so long guys. Please review and let me know what you think x**


	12. A Problem With Robert

Sunday morning found Mal wandering around Auradon Prep. She was passing time until she met up with Audrey so they could do some baking for their girls night which Evie and Lonnie had been invited to at the party the night before. Their girls night had originally been on Tuesday night but after telling the girls about her date Mal had been surprised how easily they agreed to move it to tonight.

But as Mal walked around she couldn't shake the feeling she was being followed, yet every time she turned around there was no one there. The purplette began to grow tired of the feeling and before long she walked towards the library, which she knew would be empty. As she reached the library she stopped in the centre and turned around. "I know you're there." She stated to the seemingly empty room.

The half fairy began to become uneasy and that feeling only grew as a brunette boy around her age came into view. "It's nice to finally see you alone Mal." The boy said. Mal instinctively took a step back as the boy walked towards her.

The purple haired teen stood as tall as she could, refusing to seem intimidated by anyone. "Well, you know my name. So who are you?" Mal asked. She hated being in this position but she would not back down.

Laughing the teen continued to walk towards Mal. "Robert Hood." He told her and Mal raised her eyebrow immediately. She knew of Robert, Audrey had told her about him and how he used girls to get what he wants. "I've been watching you for a while, Mal. Someone like you deserves better then Ben." The boy told Mal as he continued to walk closer to her. But as he neared her Mal could have sworn she saw his eyes glow green.

"Who I date is none of your business." Mal stated as she backed away a little, keeping some distance between them. "Just stay away from me from now on." She said as firmly as she could. The purplette was on edge by the look in his eye and she was sure she could see a hint of green in his brown eyes. But his laugh made her nervousness sky rocket. His laugh was dark and hollow, almost evil in a way.

Using her magic Mal could sense some hints of dark magic coming from Robert, which was strange since she knew for a fact he didn't have any magic. But before the purplette could use her magic to try and locate the source of the dark magic she felt the brunette boy grab her arm. Turning she was the dark look in his eyes but no matter how much she tried to escape his hold she found she couldn't. Robert simply kept tightening his grip and laughing at her. She could feel herself panicking more the longer he looked at her like that.

Mal was trying not to do anything she would regret but as her panic grew her magic became out of control. Before the half fairy could stop it a blast of magic came from her blasting Robert into a nearby bookshelf. She couldn't help but stare in horror at what she had done, her eyes never leaving the unmoving form of Robert. The purplette had never lost control of her magic like that, even as a child, and she didn't know why it would start now.

Finally able to look away from the brunette Mal looked down at her hands, gasping at the faint glow surrounding them. With one last look at Robert Mal turned and ran out of the library, completely unaware of the smiling person hiding behind one of the bookshelves. She didn't pay any attention to where she was going she simply ran, ran as fast and far as her legs could take her. It wasn't long before the purplette couldn't run any more. Her legs and feet were hurting her and she had absolutely no idea where she was, but she found that she simply didn't care.

The purplette found herself wishing there was someone she could speak to about what had happened with her magic, but she couldn't think of anyone. Her mom would make her go back to homeschooling, Fairy Godmother would be angry at what had happened and punish her in some way and she couldn't think of anyone else that would understand. With a sigh she sat on the nearest log and finally realized she was in some kind of forest. She knew she could transport herself back to Auradon Prep so she wasn't worried about getting back but as she sat there she realized she had a lot of negative emotions at the moment.

If Mal didn't know better she would say it was like a part of her enjoyed/liked what had happened with Robert. It was like she enjoyed using her magic to hurt him. But she knew that couldn't be true. She was good, her mom had raised her to be good, but the thought of her enjoying it wouldn't leave her head and she found herself wondering what was wrong with her. The purplette hadn't been like this since she had first been brought over from the Isle when she was a kid. She knew she needed an outlet of some kind and immediately remembered something Jay had said a while back. Pulling out her phone she quickly wrote a text.

 **To Jay: Does the offer for self defense lessons still stand?**

Seconds later Mal heard her phone ping, indicating she had a text. Lifting the phone so she could see the screen she smiled slightly seeing a text from her big brother. She immediately unlocked the phone she read the message before typing out her response.

 **From Jay: Of course. Why? Do you want to start it?**

 **To Jay: Yes, ASAP please. I'll explain more when I see you.**

The reply from Jay was almost instantaneous.

 **From Jay: How about after school tomorrow? We'll meet in the gym.**

 **To Jay: Sounds great. See you tomorrow, bro. Love you x**

 **From Jay: Love you too, little sis x**

Feeling a little bit better the purplette transported herself back to school for her girls night with Audrey, Evie and Jane. Hoping the girls night would distract her from everything that had happened.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys like this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
